Merry Christmas
by destiny-renee-quinn
Summary: XMas


22 year old Miley Jonas flopped down onto the couch as she and her best friend engrossed themselves in a conversation. "So Demetria, what has been going on in your life?" she asked, bluntly avoiding anything to do with her own life. It wasn't that anything was wrong with her life, it's just that she preferred not to talk about it sometimes.

Demi laughed at her friend, "You act like what you have to tell him is bad," she told her.

The brunette sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I know it's not bad it's just, this is our first Christmas as married couple and I don't wanna ruin it," she said, frowning at the simple thought of a bad reaction.

Demi grabbed a hold of her friend's shoulder as she stared her in the eyes. "Miley, you and Nick have wanted this for some time now, how come when it finally happens, you're doubting the whole situation?" She was honestly puzzled by Miley's thoughts.

Frowning, Miley removed Demi's arms off her shoulders, leaning her back on the couch. She moved her hands up her face just above her cheek bones as she rubbed her temples, trying to relax herself. "It's real now though. What if he changes his minds? He can easily do so." Over dramatic. That would be one word to describe Miley at that moment but she had so much on her mind, it was hard not to be.

Just then, the front door flew open, revealing the main subject to the two friend's conversation. Nick. Demi leaned into Miley and whispered in her ear as she gathered her belongings.

"Well then, you'll find out tomorrow." With them being her last words, Demi took her stuff and exited the house after giving the curly haired man in the entrance a small, quick wave.

Nick, with a weird look on his face gave a wave back before averting his attention to his wife sitting on the couch in their spacious living room. "Hey babe," he smiled, walking over to her after setting his stuff down near the staircase. He plopped down on the warm couch, immediately wrapping his arms around the now smiling Miley.

"I missed you," snuggling into Nick's arms, Miley breathed out. She breathed in his scent which relaxed her no matter what. Nick wasn't stupid, nor was he oblivious, he knew something was taking over Miley's mind but knew not to push the situation. He let himself relax also after a stressful day of work at his office by nestling his head in her auburn locks, smelling the vanilla shampoo.

"I missed you too," came Nick's late, sudden reply as he sighed in content.

For the next couple of minutes, the couple enjoyed being in each others warm embraces. The silence engulfed them, no interruption, no nothing, it felt nice to them. They spent plenty of time together, yes, but the moments where it was just them and their noiseless environment meant so much more. As the minutes ticked by, Miley knew she had to get up cause she had to do some last minute shopping considering Christmas was a day away and she wasn't completely ready.

She slowly pulled away, sad that she had to ruin the moment. The sudden moment made Nick open his brown eyes, confused.

"Where are you going?"

Miley smiled apologetically, "Sorry babe, but I gotta go to the mall, I still got presents to buy for tomorrow," she told him sheepishly. As she got up, she unexpectedly felt Nick get up along with her.

"Well, I'll go with you-"

"A-are you sure? I-i mean, don't you got other things to do? I'm fine going alone."

The way Miley said this made Nick slightly concerned and a bit sad. Why wouldn't she want me to go with her? Nick wondered but shuck it off, not wanting to think too deeply about it. He was going with her though, whether she liked it or not. So Nick shook his head to answer Miley's last question.

"No, I don't got nothing better to do," he smiled. "I wanna come with you babe, is it a problem?"

Already telling Nick was thinking bad thoughts, Miley shook her head frantically, reassuring him it wasn't an issue. The only problem was that Miley had to buy some things that she couldn't have Nick see...yet but she couldn't not let him go. "No..it's fine," she grinned, wrapped her arms around her husbands waist, pulling him closer to her as she dug her head in his firm chest. The simple gesture made Nick feel better. Having her in his arms did that. He copied her actions, embracing her tightly for a few moments.

"So...when are we leaving?"


End file.
